There is a Hope
by Dawn of Time
Summary: Dremesty has risen. A new power in the rider of hers. What side will get to her first? -HIATUS-
1. Kilane

**Dawn of Time: This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Eragon.**

Chapter one: Kilane

A young girl, about the age of fifteen, skipped up a dirt path. "MOM, I'M HOME!" The girl said to a figure bent over in the field. The figure looked up.

"Kilane, darling, go wash up for dinner, make sure to get behind you ears, after all your pa is home tonight." The stern looking woman said.

"Okay." Kilane walked into the house, thundered up the stairs and skipped into the bathroom, consisting of a small mirror, in front of the mirror a bowl filled with water to wash your face in and a small box containing a comb and a wash rag. Kilane walked over to the box picked up the rag, wet it, and started to scrub dirt off her face. _Huh, why do I always have to wash behind my ears, I mean no one can see them anyway through my hair._ Kilane next picked up the comb and started to run it through her long blond hair. _Ouch, why does it have to be so painful to get ready for dinner anyway?_ Kilane stepped back, admired herself, and then went downstairs to help with dinner.

At dinner…

"So, Kilane, how was town?" A man asked.

"Normal, dad, couple of King Galbatorix's soldiers walking around, but nothing out of the ordinary." Kilane responded.

"Honey, I really wish you would stop hanging around town and start working in the fields with me, you're fifteen you should start helping around the house." Kilane's mom said.

"Bwuh bwi bwon't bwant buu! (But I don't want to!)" Kilane exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Please speak after you swallow! You need to start learning some manners, or you'll never get out of this house and start a family!" Kilane's mom pestered.

"Marri, stop pestering her, I know she needs to find a boy someday, but she's still young and good looking!" Kilane's dad exclaimed.

"Arther, its good fortune that she still is beautiful, and you know if you keep going on like that she will never grow up!" Marri shouted.

"Stop fighting, I know you're all concerned for me but I don't really want to start a family, I want to join the Varden and see the new rider, Eragon, I think that's his name…, and I want to see his dragon, Saphira, I want to fly on a dragon, there is so much I want to do with my life before I start a family!" Kilane shouted to be heard. There was a stunned silence in the room, but it didn't last long.

"Now where did learn this and get some crazy ideas in your mind!?" Marri shouted angrily.

"King Galbatorix's men, they talk openly in the bar once their drunk." Kilane murmured, ashamed.

"That is the one place I told you strictly not to go anywhere near!" Marri shouted.

"Your mother's right, you know, sometimes very bad people hang out at bars." Arther said sternly.

"I'm fifteen you can't tell me where and where not to go anymore I can make those decisions for myself!" Kilane shouted back to her parents. Kilane ran from the room, outside and into the forest behind the fields. Her emotions toke over and she started to cry. _Why did I say something so stupid! _(Sniff)_ I've probably gotten myself into more trouble! _(Sniff)_ It's just not fair why my life has to be so concentrated on finding the right man! _(Sniff)(Wwwwaaahhh)

_Young one, why are you so sad, the world around you is so happy, yet you still cry?_

"Who said that?" Something rustled in the bushes next to Kilane.

_It is me, one of the few of my kind, a giver of happiness._ At that a purple figure stepped into the moonlight, with a lithe body and a wise look there was no mistaking the figure, it was a dragon.


	2. A New Beginning

**Dawn of Time: Okay here's number two!!!!**

Chapter two: A new Beginning

"You're a dragon!!" Kilane stuttered in astonishment.

_Surprised?_

"Well, yeah I'm surprised!," Kilane answered. "I thought you were something dark and evil!"

_Wrong!_

"I thought the only dragons living were Saphira, Thorn and Shruikan!" Kilane exclaimed.

_Wrong again. The only dragons living are Saphira, Thorn, Shruikan, Glaedr and me, and most likely soon the green egg._

"So tell me dragon, what is your name?" Kilane wondered.

_The correct title would be dragoness, and my name is Dremesty._

"So, Dremesty, why are you over here in Cresic? (Cresic is located by the words Ramr River for those of you who have the books Eldest and Eragon, Cresic is obviously a fictitious town.)" Kilane asked.

_Young one you are full of questions, anyway, I was here trying to figure a way to bring down Galbatorix, and I was trying to find another rider_

_._

"Wow, um, I'd be your new rider, but I don't have a Gedwey ignasia, shinning palm thingy."

_That shall not be a problem. _The purple dragon recited a few strange words Kilane couldn't understand._ There, touch me and you shall become my rider, young one._

"Ouch, that burned!" Kilane looked at her left palm, on the palm was a shinning Gedwey ignasia.

_Do not worry the pain will recede is a few seconds… there we are linked, young one, since you are my new rider, what are your plans?_

"Uh, well I don't have any plans, and I don't think I'm strong enough to bring down Galbatorix, so, um, Dremesty, where do you go to get stronger?"

_You go to the dragon known as Glaedr, and his rider. Why?_

"Because, I think we should go there to get stronger so we can bring down Galbatorix." Kilane said sternly.

_That's fine with me, young one. But to fly there we will need a saddle, the fastest one to make is made out of leather/animal hide._

"Wait here, I'll go get something to trade for some leather/hide." Kilane started to walk away.

_Wait, I have something of value on me. _Dremesty shook herself, then started to look among her scales, finally she grabbed a scale and pulled it out, repeated the same process except she pulled out a scale from the other side of her body. _Here have these, they look like pretty stones/jewels._

"Okay, thanks Dremesty!" Kilane walked towards town. There was a trader or two still up and starting to pack up. Kilane traded the scales and grabbed the leather/hide and went into her house and tiptoed past the kitchen up the stair and into her bedroom where she pulled out a pack from under her bed and started to pack things. Kilane tiptoed back downstairs where she started running once she was out the door.

_Got everything?_ Dremesty asked.

"Yes, now teach me how to make a saddle." Kilane replied pulling a knife out of her pack.

An hour and a half later…

"Done." Kilane said exhausted.

_Not bad for a first try, it will do, now put it on me._

"Okay." Kilane warily got up and under Dremesty's guidance harnessed her.

_Hold on tight, take off is a little bit nerve wracking for first time flyer. _Dremesty toke off into the air.

"So, Dremesty, why were you looking for a new rider, what has happened in your past?" Kilane wondered.

_It is a long story._

"Don't worry, sounds like we have a lot of time from Cresic to Glaedr." Kilane remarked.

_My past is confusing but I will try my best to explain it to you._

**Dawn of Time: Review please.**


	3. Dremesty's Past

**Dawn of Time: A little weird/interesting/cool mix of a chapter.**

Chapter three: Dremesty's past

_I am a hatchling (not anymore but…) to my mother, Rosalene a pinky/red dragon, and my father, Oceanmist a blue dragon. My mother had laid to many eggs so when they would hatch some might die because she couldn't keep them in her sight, because of this problem she gave two eggs to the dragon riders (me and my nest mate)._

_The rider took us into the air to the elves and the elves said the special spell over us. The next task was for the rider to take the two eggs to the Varden, but on the way to the Varden the rider was attacked and slaughtered by Galbatorix and his crew._

_Since the fight happened in the air, we fell from the air and hit the ground below, I was fortunate, and landed in a pile of cotton, which stopped my fall. My brother wasn't so lucky and landed on the hard surface, of which his egg shattered into a million pieces, leaving little fragments of orange egg everywhere. A boy ran out of the house, cried sadly at the sight of the broken egg. He then walked over to the pile of cotton and dug me out. He looked awed at my egg which hadn't even a chip of it. At that moment I knew he was my boy, my rider._

_Days later, I hatched. The boy, Ivangar, named me Dremesty. Soon after that we started our training with Oromis and Glaedr. We were on a trip when we heard that Vrael almost killed Galbatorix, but Vrael fled, hurt, to his hiding place. While Galbatorix was out hunting Vrael, he heard a rumor about us (We weren't known very well and hadn't done anything major so almost nobody knew about us.), upon hearing this rumor Galbatorix started to hunt us down._

_Finally he found us, near the elves forest, Ivangar drew out his rider's sword and started to fight, meanwhile I was locked in combat with Shruikan, the moment I turned my head to look at my boy, I saw the finishing blow, Ivangar screamed, a scream that wrenched my heart from my chest. Then, I could barely hear it, but Ivangar said his last words, "Leave me, Dremesty, I'm dying, there's no hope, don't hold onto me, you will live, I love you, goodbye, fly Dremesty fly!" I watched Galbatorix take another hack at him with his sword, Ivangar's face contorted in pain, and then he crumpled to the ground, and Galbatorix let out a long cruel laugh. "MMMWWWAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAA!" As I flew away Ivangar's scream rang in my ears. Then a terrible pain hit me and I fell into the forest and onto the ground. I was in kind of a sleep_

_. In this sleep, I was kind of feverish and things were going fuzzy, but I could make out some of my memories that were my favorites with Ivangar. Then out of the blue the most recent memory of me and Ivangar came up, and I relived my least favorite moment, I watched glued to my memory as Ivangar died. Then I let out a roar, I had had enough of this. I woke up, my vision was a bit fuzzy, but I could tell that I was in the forest. I looked around and realized that I knew where I was. I heard the flap of wings above my head and let out a soft roar not caring whether it was Galbatorix and Shruikan or Oromis and Glaedr, my life was already ruined._

_Days later, I found myself outside Oromis's hut. I had received news that  
Vrael had dead. I was gnawing on some meat, when Oromis came out of his hut holding a large scroll. Then he said "Dremesty, I have found a way to make you live a little bit longer." I snorted, smoke came out of my nostrils, I would have snorted fire but I wasn't old enough yet. "How's that going to help me, my rider is dead." I moaned sadly. "But I have a spell you could memorize in case you find a new rider to be your rider." I looked at Oromis, slightly more interested. "Okay, I'll look for a new rider, but I'm also going to try to avenge my Ivangar's death." I snorted. Oromis looked at me quizzically. "Do you not want to live?" I looked at him with passion in my eyes. "I want to live, it is Ivangar's wish." Oromis opened the scroll. "Then you shall live." He said the scroll out loud, and then I felt new strength rush into me. "It worked, it worked, I'm going to live Ivangar, I'm going to live!" I cried. Oromis handed me the scroll which I memorized. (That scroll I used on you.)_

_After that I flew to Cresic, and was planning the downfall of Galbatorix, while keeping an eye on the people to see if one of them seemed like a good rider. Months later I found you. That sums up my past, young one._

**Dawn of Time: Please review and tell me how Eragon and Kilane should meet Galbatorix.**


	4. Whispers

**Dawn of Time: Please help me, I need to know how to get Kilane and Eragon to meet and go to Galbatorix!**

Chapter 4: Whispers

Dremesty landed quietly outside of Ellesmera. _Kilane, wake up, we have arrived. _Dremesty spoke to her snoring rider.

"Huh…" Kilane opened her eyes slowly. Kilane bolted straight up and wiped some drool from her face. "Wow, how long have I been sleeping?!"

_You've been sleeping a good eight to ten hours._

"You sure, it looks like I've been sleeping for centuries!"

_I'm sure, I'm the one who had to stay awake for the whole flight, young one. Dremesty laughed._

"Greetings." A strange voice said. "You have entered Ellesmera, state your names and purpose."

"My name is Kilane, I'm here to train with my dragon Dremesty." Kilane replied.

"Hmm," The man, no, an elf, walked over to another elf. Kilane heard the man whisper. "These strangers have a very unbelievable story, they say they are here to train, with Oromis." The other elf nodded and whispered something Kilane couldn't quite catch. "You have been trusted for now but you have restrictions, you can not leave your tent for an hour at a time, two times a day, and your meals will be brought to you. Dragon, you have the same restrictions, your guide, Hljodhr Brisingr (Silent fire), will lead you to your tent."

"Umm… Thanks?" Kilane said. The elf grunted a reply.

"Here's your tent go in, lunch will be brought to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kilane stood up and began to pace around the tent.

_What is wrong dear rider?_

"It's just, I'm really hungry…" Kilane's stomach growled for emphasis.

"Your food is here, mam." An elf walked in with a plate of food for Kilane and Dremesty.

"Yummy, thanks." Kilane said politly. The elf left. "What in the world is wrong with this plate of food, there is not a single piece of meat on the whole dish!"

_Well, the elves don't like meat._

"What are you going to eat then?" Kilane said looking at the plate with an assortment of berries, bread, vegetables, fruits, and cakes of some sort.

_Well, that's why I get two breaks a day, to go hunt and eat, although I don't know why I have only an hour._

"Oh, okay then I'm going to dig in." Kilane mumbled already stuffing her mouth. "Boh bun brin baf mef."

_PLEASE, swallow first, I can't understand you._

"I said… oh then bring back meat, cooked please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dremesty flew gracefully over the forest twisting and turning her head, honing in on her prey, a small herd of deer. The deer ran very fast, bounding over hills and rocks. Dremesty dived bringing her wings close to her body so she plummeted towards the ground like a speeding bullet. Before it was too late she brought her wings open like a bat, a grabbed out with her claws, aiming just in front of the scared deer. There was a small sound that was sharply cut off. Dremesty roared with pleasure, a beautiful sound to the ears of dragons. Dremesty lifted off with two deer in her clutches. She landed on a cliff, and began to eat. As she was ripping into the deer she heard something, something familiar. As she turned around licking the blood off her muzzle she gasped, as she walked down the cave she heard cracking and things were poking her feet. She looked down and recognized small fragments of dragon eggs. Dremesty gasped and looked about her, she was in the stone of broken eggs she hurriedly backed out of the cave picked up her kill and flew away._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Huh, your back already?" Kilane wondered, munching on some sunflower seeds like a hamster, already half the bowl was consumed.

_I flew to a cave of stone and heard whispers of my history. . . it was actually quite frightening, considering I'm the most feared beast on this ground._

"What did you here that freaked you out?" Kilane wondered, thinking of how many things Dremesty could have heard.

_I . . . I heard the riddle I made and told Glaedr, when I was a young adolescent, it's a little bit silly._

"Would you bother to ever tell me what you heard?!" Kilane was getting slightly exasperated.

_Oh sorry, yes I will here it is:_

_I shift like the moon, _

_I flicker like fire,_

_Valor, Strong, brave, and courageous,_

_I am part of the earth, we all are._

_What am I?_

_Okay see it was silly._

"No, it's not silly, um… is it a Unicorn?" Kilane guessed.

_Mmph. . . not very close, guess again after some thought. I'm surprised at you, Glaedr got it right away._

"Ugh, what is it?!" Kilane badgered.

_I told you, you get to guess again tomorrow morning after some thought._

"Fine then, see you tomorrow, good night." Kilane moped.

_Do not be sad, I will see you in the morning, good night young one._

**Anyone wondering what the answer is to the riddle, it's so easy, anyone can get it. I made it up myself, I'm so proud, review and I'll tell you the answer.**


	5. When you meet, you compete

**OMG someone reviewed!(On hazelclouds page) I'm so happy! Thanks for reviewing animedragon59 and Ghille Dhu and embrace-insanity! Dremesty is not wild, if that clears things up for you… **

Chapter 5: When you meet, you compete

"Good morning Dremesty!" Kilane yawned.

_Good morning sweet rider. Have you figured my riddle out yet?_

"No, but I think I'll guess again, and if I'm wrong please tell me the answer."

_Sure thing, Kilane._

"Is it an Elf?"

_Wrong the answer is Dragon, Our scales shimmer, our contained fire flickers, we are brave, and we are part of the earth._

"Oh, I get it now." Kilane moped.

_Don't mope, _y_ou haven't heard how self-centered we are yet._

"Aw, Dremesty you are not self centered."

_If you listen to my thoughts I am, like me and Saphira will meet one day when Galbatorix is killed and we will compete for the green dragon._

"You don't need any green dragon, because the red dragon will still be there." Kilane suggested thoughtfully.

_But the red dragon has hatched, into a little terror, Thorn I believe his name is._

"Mimph, fine then, rain on my parade." Kilane pouted. "I'm sure if we got rid of Galbatorix then their little promises/oaths will be destroyed, right?"

_Yes, but it is their duty to protect their master, they won't let us just walk in their and go 'Hey we are here to kill you master, step aside please.' It just wouldn't go that way. Most likely we would be slaughtered._

"Ugh, I hate death. Let's go see that guy, Oromis, or what ever his name is." Kilane started to get impatient.

_Do not be so impatient, we will see him soon enough._

"Fine then, I'm taking one of my hour breaks, this world is getting annoying." Kilane walked outside and began to walk toward what looked like a little hut. As Kilane neared the hut, she heard the clang of metal against metal.

"Do not stand there, go fight at the training field, don't waste you time with me." A voice rasped from inside the hut.

"Who are you?" Kilane called.

"I am known as Rhunon but you shall call me Rhunon-elda, I know all about you." Rhunon said.

"Wait… what? How do you know all about me if I just came here yesterday?" Kilane questioned.

"I have seen it in the fire of a sword, the sword of which you shall soon have." Rhunon-elda replied.

"Why do you speak in riddles? It's so confusing, and how did you see me in a sword?"

"My, you are full of questions, I saw you in the fire of a sword, and sometimes I can see things in these fires, today you shall meet Oromis." Rhunon said, befuddling Kilane even more.

"Um, okay then, I think I'll leave." Kilane backed slowly out of the hut and back into the forest town.

"See you soon, dragon rider, very soon." Rhunon rasped.

"Jeez, that elf was a little weird, I wonder what she meant." Kilane muttered under her breath. As she reached the tent she realized that Dremesty had been gone too.

_Welcome rider, it's good to see you again._

"Finally, a face I recognize." Kilane replied exasperated. As the sun hit noon a messenger ran into the hut.

"Oromis wishes to see you, follow me." The elf said, beckoning. Kilane and Dremesty briskly followed the elf out of the tent and to yet another strange hut. "Wait here, Oromis will be out soon." Then the elf vanished.

"Good afternoon, young rider." An old man said, walking next to a golden dragon.

"Hello… my name is Kilane and I think you know my dragon, Dremesty." Kilane addressed herself.

"Pleased to meet you, ahhh yes I remember you Dremesty, I am Oromis and this is my dragon Glaedr." Oromis said.

_I'm glad we meet again Oromis and Glaedr. _Dremesty replied.

_Hello to you to Dremesty. _Glaedr greeted.

_Good morning dear Glaedr. _Dremesty said.

_How about we have competition tomorrow to see how well you kept yourselve trained and in shape, hmm?_ Glaedr requested.

_Sure thing, master._ Dremesty accepted the challenge.

"Wow, can I watch this tomorrow, Oromis?" Kilane gushed

"Yes rider, it will give you an idea of what battle moves your dragon will perform in a fight." Oromis said.

"Thanks, Oromis."

**Mmwwaahahaha… sorry about the bit of randomness… yay! Okay how did you like this chapter??? Review please!!! Man, does anybody know how much I hate homework, it gets in the way of everything! Ugh. As soon as I get a review I will write the next chapter.**


	6. Daybreak & AN

Chapter 6: Daybreak

(Get the picture: A girl; blonde hair swirling in the wind, old man wearing yellow robes next to the girl, two dragons; gold and purple; shaped to a circle around the sun, pale blue sky and long grass on green hills)

Kilane gasped as her breath was taken away by the beautiful sight of two dragons attempted to slaughter each other in the air.

"It looks like a dance!" Kilane exclaimed.

"A very deadly one…try and pick out some moves that Glaedr and Dremesty are doing." Oromis instructed.

"Okay." Kilane squinted into the sky. Two dragons swooped about, trying to attack the other while maintaining stable defense against the other. "I'm glad you put magic over them so they couldn't hurt each other!"

"Speaking of which, you should probably start your training." Oromis said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kilane grunted, swinging the sword at her full might.

**I'm sorry about this author's note but I have to say it. To everybody who reads this: I am putting this story on hold for a while because I really need to rethink it. I am also writing other stories and I feel a need to catch them up to date, where as I feel no need to keep writing this. This story also is getting considerably less hits/visitors than my other stories. Sometime after I finished a few of my other stories I will continue this. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this.**

**-Dawn of Time**


End file.
